1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of racks, holders, supports and the like for various tools, equipment and implements and articles and equipment used in the care, use and maintenance of such tools, etc. Specifically it is in the field of apparatus used for making and keeping such items more readily accessible and/or protecting them from contamination and/or damage while they are not in use and for decreasing the chances for losing such tools, etc. More specifically the subject invention is in the field of supports for items equipped with long handles, such as certain garden tools, baseball bats, fishing poles and golf clubs. Still more specifically it is in the field of supports of implements, the optimum use of which requires that their handles be clean and dry, the handles of golf clubs being a specific example.
2. Prior Art
There is no patented prior art known to the inventors of the subject invention. Non-patented prior art includes supports for fishing poles (while the poles are in use), tool supports attachable to walls or panels, garden hose holders, supports for plants and tree limbs and rests for items such as paint brushes and rollers and hot metal working tools and fireplace implements. The only prior art item known to the inventors that is specifically related to the subject invention and golf is the little implement used to repair dents on golf greens. Some of these tools are shaped to facilitate their being positioned in the ground to hold the handle of a golf club off the turf of the green or rough or terrain. Such an item is not satisfactory for the purposes of the subject invention since it can hold only one club and generally the uses of the item for repairing dents and holding a club are simultaneous. Further, a held handle is close to the terrain, subject to contamination, not easy to reach and there is no provision for holding any means for removing any contamination from the held handle.
Accordingly the prime objective of the subject invention is to provide equipment which supports golf club handles off the terrain far enough to inhibit their contamination by the terrain, and to keep them noticeably visible. A second objective is that the piece of equipment also hold a convenient detachably attachable wiper which is used to remove contamination and moisture from the handles and which makes the location of the clubs even more noticeable. Other objectives are that the item, called a support for purposes of this disclosure, be compact relative to its optimum usages, durable, and easily used and carried.